Televisions are usually installed in public places such as hospitals, airports, bus stops, coffee shops, hotels and restaurants to ensure that people in the vicinity are entertained. But it is often the case that not all the people in the area have the same choice when it comes to entertainment. In order to streamline expenses only one or two televisions are allowed in a room of average size due to which people are compelled to watch whatever has been broadcasted.
To ensure silence in the vicinity, televisions are usually kept on mute thereby broadcasting only the video content to the audience which often creates angst among the viewers. Further, as the distance between the television and the viewers increases, the visibility reduces to a great extent due to which the intention of installing a television in the room is lost. In order to facilitate better viewing experience for the audience, multiple televisions are installed which burns a huge hole in the owner's pockets as the money spent on buying and installing multiple televisions is very high.
The patent application number EP2501146A2 discloses an apparatus for displaying live television in which the live television can be received and sent as output to a user on one or more display devices. Further, the patent document discusses a system which is configured to share data related to the television content by other users in a network having a channel selection option and also capable of providing audio content to the users. However, the major drawback of this invention is that it is a system and not a physical electronic portable device. It does not disclose any information about allowing the users to watch the television content in different screen resolutions as per the screen size of the portable device. Further, the patent document does not reveal any details about allowing users to connect the wireless headsets or speakers through Bluetooth or Wi-Fi network to listen to the audio alone thereby emitting the video of the television content. Also, the patent document does not disclose any information about viewing media content on the user's portable device without the user of internet.
The patent application number US2015195620A1 discloses a method and system for sharing content which includes detecting a secondary device that is paired to a main device. The main device is used to render publicly viewable content. Selection of a multimedia content for sharing, is detected at the secondary device. The selection causes the rendering of the multimedia content at a display screen of the secondary device. However, the major drawback of this invention is that it is a system and not a physical electronic portable device. It does not disclose any information about allowing the users to watch the television content in different screen resolutions as per the screen size of the portable device. Further, the patent document does not reveal any details about allowing users to connect the wireless headsets or speakers through Bluetooth or Wi-Fi network to listen to the audio alone thereby emitting the video of the television content. Also, the patent document does not disclose any information about viewing media content on the user's portable device without the user of internet.
The patent application number U.S. Pat. No. 9,258,342B2 discloses a method and apparatus for interactive mobile offer system using time and location for out-of-home display screens. The system disclosed in the patent document provides content to the consumers through the mobile devices based on the consumer's proximity to a display screen whose location is known to a server. The content includes one or more audio, video, images, or text. However, the major drawback of this invention is that it is a system and not a physical electronic portable device. It does not disclose any information about allowing the users to watch the television content with audio using the speaker or headphone of their portable device. Further, the patent document does not reveal any details about allowing users to connect the wireless headsets or speakers through Bluetooth/Wi-Fi network to listen to the audio alone thereby emitting the video of the television content. Also, the patent document does not disclose any information about viewing media content on the user's portable device without the user of internet.
Hence, there exists a need for a television extender adapter device that allows users to extend a television screen or channel to their mobile phones, laptops, or other portable devices with a multichannel viewing option thereby enabling a user to view a television channel according to their choice and location.